Patricia and Vickie visit Sheila at the hospital
While Sheila recuperates from her mild heart attack, Patricia and Vickie visit her. Bill Wolfe: "This is Harpers Falls. The first part of Harpers Falls is brought to you by Gleem. The toothpaste made for adults. Gleem not only gives proven cavity protection, Gleem is also clinically proven to fight adult bad breath." Sheila Watkins was still resting comfortably after a heart attack. During one of her heated confrontations with Molly Wainwright, she had suffered a mild heart attack. She had been in the hospital for almost two days and they got rid of the blockage good enough. It meant though that she would be taking a lot more care of herself. A knock on the door shattered the reverie of Sheila's thought. It was her great aunt Patricia and her friend, Vickie Paisley. "We come bearing gifts, darling," Patricia smiled, "I found this beautiful kimono at the store and it just seemed to be perfect on you." "And I also found these slippers too," Vickie grinned, "they were a matched set." Sheila looked at them, and she was touched. "They are beautiful," she said, "I love them." "Something is still on your mind, eh?" Patricia asked. Sheila nodded, "I can't believe it happened," she said, "I just had a checkup and I came through with a clean bill of health." "Honey," Patricia said, "the doctor had said it had slipped by in the physical. This wasn't any fault of your's." "I know," Sheila said, "but all that stress by Molly." "We'll deal with her," Patricia promised her niece, "believe me." "You just get some rest," Vickie said, "we've got the Molly deal covered." Meanwhile, Molly was still laughing about Sheila's heart attack. How anyone could find something like that funny was beyond them! One of the prisoners who didn't side with her during the riot, glared at her. "How can you laugh about it?" she roared at her, "Sheila Watkins nearly died because of you!" "Whatever!" Molly laughed, "I hope Sheila died!" "Well, my niece didn't die!" Veronica Harper snapped, "and you would have known that I would have found out!" "I had hoped you would have been totally out of the loop!" Molly shot back at her. "You think I would have left my sister out of the loop?!" a horridly familiar voice sounded. Molly looked stunned, it was Michelle and she was not too happy (Mid-Break Announcement. Bill Wolfe: "Stay tuned for the next part of Harpers Falls.") Bill Wolfe: "And now, the next part of Harpers Falls. This portion is brought to you by Duncan Hines Deluxe II, the cake mix that is so moist and delicious, they might not wait until it's frosted!" Michelle walked down with her sister, and she looked through Molly. "I've warned you about trifling with my family," she said, "and I always make sure that I carry out what I aim to do." Molly yawned, "Blah, blah, blah!" she said, "Better dolts have tried to stop me, and they've failed!" "Well, this time," Veronica ordered, "we've got you nailed in the corner!" "You've got nothing on me!" she raged. "We've got plenty on you," Veronica countered, "you causing more stress on this family than anything we've known." "But that is what makes my life so much FUN!" Molly wailed, "So what if Sheila had a heart attack?!" "My daughter could have DIED," Michelle roared, "and you obviously don't really care anything about it!" "Let's leave her be, sis," Veronica said, "we'll go and visit Sheila." Michelle nodded, "We shall," she said to her sister, "and we have a job for you at Harper Industries, and I think you will love it." As Veronica and Michelle headed to the hospital; Molly plunked herself on her cot. She had been defeated once more! Meanwhile, at the hospital, Samantha Harper and Victoria Jensen, Allen's aunt was straightening the room. Patricia and Vickie had long since left, and Sheila was asleep. When Michelle and Veronica arrived, Samantha and Victoria had just finished. "I am glad things are clean," Veronica smiled, "how's Sheila?" "She's fine," Victoria said, "her cardiologist came in and checked her over, and she passed the stress test with flying colors." "That is good news, at least," Michelle said as she sat down next to her daughter, "I still can't believe that Molly would laugh about Sheila having a heart attack." "I know, Michelle," Victoria said, squeezing her hand, "it's tough, isn't it, love? I know you still think of Sheila as a little girl. I think all parents still think that of their children." "So true, Victoria," Michelle said to her in-law, "I am just so glad that Sheila has all the people in her life who love her." "And you know we'll be there for her," Victoria said, "our whole family will be there with her. "That is what helps Sheila," Veronica said, "our whole family, unified against Molly and her despicable ways!" Meanwhile, Dylan, Alex and Jane were studying more cases that Molly had been involved with. It seems that Molly had committed more crimes in all of Soapdom than anyone ever could. She had basically engineered a lot of accidents all over the place. Jane took a look at a case that had come from Los Angeles. "She attempted to burn down a restaurant!" she said, "but then someone else SUCCEEDED to burn the place down!" "Maybe we should check into that," Alex said. "I don't think that is a good idea right now," Jane said, noticing Dylan's face. "Dyl's still worried about Sheila." Alex walked over to Dylan and held him close. "I know, sweetie," he said, "I've an idea, let's all go and see her." "Since Michelle is there," Marie said, "I think that would be best. I know you're still feeling a lot of the pain of what happened to her." "I just don't get it, Aunt Marie," Dylan said, feeling sad, "Sheila had to deal with Molly all those years!" "I can uinderstand that, sweetheart," Marie said, giving her nephew a hug, "but burning the midnight oil won't help take the stress off of you." "Your aunt is right," Jane said sensibly, "we should just make a visit to the hospital." That was what all of them decided to do. They went to the hospital to see Sheila. What will happen next? *How will Sheila get through her recuperation period? Bill Wolfe: "Join us each weekday at this time, for the continuing story of Harpers Falls." Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila